Percy Jackson: Aura of Darkness
by Black2Nerdy
Summary: A long forgotten prophecy comes back to surface. Of course, Percy and friends are involved in this one as well. What happens when hero's from the Percy Jackson series meet the horrors of the Castlevania series? Set after Last Olympian/at Aria of Sorrow


A/N

Yey, strange crossover right? Well I think it'll be interesting. For those that have never played Castlevania, don't worry I'll explain some of the points you'll need to know. For those who have played this will be taken place in Aria of Sorrow. Also, each of the main characters will be able to use souls, any recommendations are greatly appreciated.

_Intro_

Fifty years ago, in the year 1960, a prophecy was made. Apollo received the prophecy but had no one to tell it to. With World War II only recently ending, the gods were in a state of tension. The prophecy had been made only days after the new great prophecy. Figuring it was unimportant at the time, Apollo planned to tell the council later. Later, however, never came. It is now 2010, and the time of that prophecy has sufficed. The prophecy read:

_When the sun and the moon block,_

_After the defeat of the lord of the clock,_

_A new count will rise,_

_Too three hero's demise._

_Children of water, death, and sky unite,_

_To face chaos in a final fight._

Percy Jackson has just saved Olympus and is currently at a large party with the survivors. He plans on telling Annebeth his feelings the following day. He plans on finally resting after so much war. Little does he know a new quest is to begin.

_Percy POV_

"Hey Kelp-for-Brains" Thaila shouted cheerily as she approached me. I was trying talking to Nico, which wasn't going well. The kid was extremely anti-social. Truth is, I'd rather be talking to Annabeth, but I didn't want to do so with a smart, grey-eyed goddess in near proximity. I liked living, and I doubt even the curse of Achilles can protect me from Athena's wrath.

"Hey Thals, you remember Nico?" I asked gesturing towards Nico. Nico looked extremely shy, which was unusual for him. Then again, Thaila wasn't exactly the least intimidating person.

Thaila nodded her head and sent a small wave towards Nico, who responded with a stiff nod. She then turned to me, excitement etched on her face. "Hey Perce, Artemis says there is going to be a lunar eclipse tonight. It's gonna be visible. You wanna see it from the top of Olympus with me." She then smirked before continuing, "I invited Annabeth as well." I tried to hide it, but I felt myself blush heavily. I heard Thaila began to laugh hysterically; even Nico gave a little chuckle. Of course, only Thaila can make the most depressing guy in the world laugh.

"Yey sure, let's go now. I'm not a fan of Olympian parties." I told her, hoping she'd take the subject change. She did and gestured for me to follow. She then turned around to Nico and added, "Oh Nico you can come too if you want."

Nico looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do but followed us anyway. I laughed slightly at the nervous look on his face, drawing me odd looks from the two of them. I ignored them and continued to follow Thaila. After a while she stopped at what I assume was our destination.

We were on some hill, probably belonging to some Nymphs. It was beautiful; the grass was expertly cut and beautifully green. Small flowers were spread across the garden that I know my mom would love. Overlooking the hill was the moon.

Me, Thaila, and Nico all stopped at the hill and began to stare at the sight, no words passing between us. The moon looked _huge; _bigger than I had ever seen it. It shined a brilliant orange hue due to the lunar eclipse.

The moon was hypnotic, I felt myself unable to look away from the beauty. I was scarcely aware of Annabeth calling our names but I couldn't stop looking. It felt as if the moon was… calling me. As if the moon wanted me to come to it.

Slowly a red light began to light up even more than it already was; slowly getting brighter and brighter. Eventually the sheer amount of sunlight forced me to close my eyes against their will. I suddenly got a strange gut sensation, similar to how I felt when Nico shadow traveled, as if the whole world was passing by in mere seconds. However it was different, when Nico shadow traveled I felt as if the wind was pushing me; right now it felt as if the wind was pushing me. The feeling lasted for at least a minute before I crashed into something head first.

The sharp pain in my head was followed by a whooping cough the burned my lungs. I coughed so hard I began to feel the salty tang of my blood upon my tongue. Spitting out the red liquid I eased my eyes open.

My vision was blurred but was slowly returning to normal. At the current time I saw two figures also coughing on the ground.

"The hell was that" I heard a voice that sounded like Nico. My vision finally focused as I was able to make out my surroundings.

I was on a marble ground of some sort. It looked the type of marble you'd find in so medieval castle (or on Olympus). The marble was ice cold and was covered in dust. Not the dust that collects over time, no I mean monster dust. I trembled slightly at the sheer amount of the monsters that must have been, or still are, here.

Right across from me was a massive stone pillar with various cracks in it. On the pillar was a strange sign of some sort. I'm no expert of Christianity but it looked strongly like Satan's Pentagram.

"I don't know Nico, but the better question would be where are we" I heard Thaila answer Nico. Nico didn't respond, though I doubt there was much to say.

After further analyzing I was able to confer we were in the entrance of a castle of some sort. I looked around a bit more and sure enough I saw a large door a few feet from me. I walked towards the door, aware of both Thaila and Nico starring intently at me.

Withdrawing Riptide I kicked the door open halfway expecting some monster to appear. Instead I was greeted with a sight that'd impact my immediate future greatly. I felt my eyes grow huge as I looked down at the sight.

"Guys, you better come here" I said not taking my eyes of the sight. I felt Thaila and Nico line up on either side of me and heard each of them give a large gasp. There, below us, was Earth. I've seen some weird things as a demigod but this really takes the cake.

It was a scenic view, as it I was in some sort of space ship. Only problem was I was in what appeared to be some levitating castle instead of a spaceship, and I was in normal clothes not that of an astronaut. If there was one thing science and mythology agreed on, its mortals shouldn't be able to breathe in space.

"Guess we aren't going anywhere anytime soon" I mumbled meekly as I slowly back from the door.

"Guess not" Nico agreed.

"Looks like there's only one way to go" Thaila said gesturing towards a seemingly endless hallway. Me and Nico nodded and started walk down the hall with her.

There were torches lined upon the hallway walls seemingly every foot. The walls had small indents that were shaped like strange statues. It looked like a knight holding hammer on a horse. The amount of monster dust seemed to lessen slightly.

After what was at least twenty minutes, of continuous walking that held nervous tension, we arrived in an opening. It looked like the ceiling had been blown up as there were various holes accompanied with scorch marks. Through the holes I could see the stars of space.

The torches were no longer lighting the way as the opening relied on the light of the still orange moon. The moon still seemed to be much brighter than usual.

All the sudden the shadows itself from the moon seemed to come together to a point a few feet in front us. The shadows looked like they were being pulled. The shadows didn't seem to enjoy it too much as they appeared to be struggling against whoever was pulling them together.

I instinctively looked at Nico, who looked just as confused as me. He simply shrugged his shoulders and brought out his stygian iron blade. Thaila did the same with her weapons as I raised riptide. The shadows finally touched together at the point in front of us. In a very audible snap the shadows returned back to normal, leaving a man in front of us.

I swear the guy could be Nico's relative they looked so similar. He was tall and extremely lean. He wore a pitch black suit with a black and white striped tie. He was extremely pale and had a tight face His facial features were permanently tensed, as if he was ready to fight at any moment. He had long black hair that freely cascaded down his back.

"Who are you?" I asked carefully.

"My name is Genya Arikado" the man said simply and somewhat impatiently. I was about to ask him where we were but he interrupted as my mouth opened.

"Skip the introductions. I have a few questions to ask you, and I need answers now" he told me in a cold demanding tone. I narrowed my eyes at his tone and was about to give him a rude retort when I felt Nico lightly elbow me. He looked at me, eyes flashing dangerously, telling me this guy was someone not to mess with.

"Go…Go ahead" I finally responded, albeit reluctant.

"Why have you come here?" Genya began.

"Well me and my friends were… hang on where are we?" I asked, as nicely as I could. Though, if Nico's glare was any indication, it wasn't too nice.

Genya seemed more annoyed than offended and responded quickly, "We're in Dracula's castle."

"Dracula's castle, but that's in Europe" I heard Thaila answer. I shook my head, bewildered by her response. A strange man comes out of nowhere and says you're in some castle from a book and your first question is 'how because it's in Europe'

I decided to say the more logical thing, "Yey and I can bring wings out of my back and fly away." I retorted sarcastically while raising my blade a bit higher.

Instead of anger like I expected, he smirked slightly before responding. "Who knows, by the end of this experience you might be able too."

His comment threw me off long enough for him to continue his explanation. What in the world did he mean by that one?

"No, we are not in Europe, we are in the eclipse." He answered Thaila. This time it was Nico to lose his cool, which was good as I still hadn't recovered from his previous declaration.

"In an eclipse? What type of fools do you take us for?"

"Listen, he tells the truth" Thaila interrupted before Nico wound up trying to kill this guy. Nico and I looked confusingly at her begging blue eyes. We nodded slightly and looked back to the man.

"The story I'm about to tell isn't easy to swallow but…" Genya started before his eyes widened in alertness.

"Enemies around us!" he screamed.

Seemingly out of nowhere, skeleton solders appeared surrounding the four of us. The soldiers had blue armored chest plate with a matching helmet. They had three foot silver swords in one hand with a blue shield in the other.

Above them were overly large skeleton bats that wielded spears. Me, Thaila, and Nico sprang into action with our weapons.

The second I stabbed a skeleton it turned into dust. Accompanying the dust was a red orb of what looked like energy. Without warning the orb crashed into my body.

**A/N**

For those worrying about Swords and Hearts, an update is coming soon. I've written three different chapters that essentially can decide where the story goes. I trying to pick on but I'm having a bit of trouble. I'm hoping to have one picked by Tuesday.


End file.
